


Baby, I'm Yours.

by PobbsR_Ackles



Series: I still have some love to give, handle me with care. [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom George, Daddy Kink, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was too stoned to remember guess, M/M, Oral Sex, Paul Barely mentioned, Ringo alpha mode, Rough Sex, Top Ringo, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, starrison, starrison in 1980, territorial Ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PobbsR_Ackles/pseuds/PobbsR_Ackles
Summary: Ringo has seen someone flirt with George.Or Ringo being jealous and territorial with George.This is a bit of starrison in the 80's.





	Baby, I'm Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple: Ringo Starr & George Harrison (Starrison / HarriStarr)  
Warning: The fic contains bad words, R + 18.  
Clarifications: None of this belongs to me. This writing is made without profit, and to my liking, both characters being famous people do not belong to me and therefore, all rights belong to them. As I said, this is not mine.  
About the writing: It's just George and Ringo having sex. There isn't much, I just needed to get this out of my head, because it's consuming me a little. Maybe a little Daddy Kink from Ringo, a little slutty George.  
This is a small gift for my friend @ Yourdarlingdiamond. I hope you like it.  
I want to clarify that English is not my main language, I am sorry if something reads strangely in this writing.  
I hope you like it, I liked working this dynamic with Ringo and George.

The backstage was somewhat full with all the guests and part of the people who had gone there just to see them play.

If it was necessary to say it, he was not at all uncomfortable with what was happening, it was not the first time he played or appeared in front of an audience without his comrades Paul or John, to think that he could no longer meet John was still painful, but to think that he would not meet everyone at the same time was more.  
He pushed those thoughts away as quickly as they came to his head, noting how his bandmates were going to the stage and looking behind the curtains just to check that people had been coming.

It wasn't for more, everyone was nervous and happy for the next performance. He made his way to the dressing room, catching the corner of his eye from George, who was answering some questions from a reporter and who seemed desperate to get out of there. He let out a low laugh before slipping away so he could have coffee. It hadn't really been a long time when George had been able to leave almost shot where the reporter was and get to the dressing rooms.

"Damn! George, she was going to eat you alive," said Ben laughing while nodding to the reporter who now had Phil Collins but still sent flirtatious glances at Harrison. "It seems he doesn't really care that she is offering a interview. She was about to eat you alive, and I don't see you taking advantage of how you would do it. ”

George laughed. "Yes, I suppose so ... if I didn't have my head on something else now, maybe." Laughing and having a cup of coffee in the same way, Harrison smiled and took a sip. Noticing just that Ben had approached "I wasted no chance... but not today"

“What could be the 'other thing' so that George Harrison doesn't want to spend a night, with a pretty girl like her?" Asked his friend, raising his thick eyebrows.

"It probably has to do with his guitar, or his next performance," Ringo growled with false joy, entering the room where both men were, his hands were in his pockets and the fake smile that Harrison saw, and was reserved for fake kindness in interviews "You know, Georgie is very involved lately with finishing his musical compositions"

George raised an eyebrow, noticing the jealous aura of the shorter man had almost like a red sign above his head, as if he were hanging from his chest right now with '_ jealous _' in capital letters; George turned his head watching as Ben King took a couple of steps back, raising his eyebrows, he realized that he was not the only one who had noticed, Ben was equally surprised by the change of environment they had felt for when the drummer entered room. Ringo then placed one of his palms heavily on his guitarist's shoulder.

"She was so pretty?" She asked with the glow of jealousy in her blue eyes that George could barely see because of the sunglasses that Ringo was wearing. Even so, Ringo continued with the questions sounding something annoying to the guitarist's ears and looking something threatening to Ben. "I thought your casanova days_ were over _, Geo."

Ben raised his eyebrows again and with a little excuse that was really dumb, he left the room where now only George and Ringo were. The guitarist put his coffee cup aside and turned to the shorter man, raising one of his thick eyebrows and crossing his arms with the question written all over his angled face.  
Ringo almost laughs at it, but instead chose to simply imitate his partner's behavior.

"Richard ..." George began with a low sigh. "Is something wrong? Are you… jealous why you want the girl for yourself?” He joked the guitarist before releasing a small laugh, but when he saw that the older man did not follow his pun, he stopped. "Well ... what's up?"

"Rather, I'm upset about how she looks at you," Ringo interrupted, surprising the younger man in a way in front of him. George let out a low laugh before patting the drummer's shoulder, remembering the old moments when he and Ringo had something, a connection beyond what many would think, just as strong as John and Paul had. "It's serious, Harrison," Ringo confirmed, twisting his thick lips down.

"What do you mean, Rings?" George's confused voice was barely heard, he slid his palm until Ringo took it firmly to squeeze his hand between his rough fingers, that made the younger man smile. George's eyes then turned to the front door, trying to know if anyone was looking at them.

But there was no one.

George let out a laugh before shaking his head. Ringo could not be affirming such a thing, much less in those moments. As much as the guitarist wanted to hear once again coming out of the drummer's lips that Ringo belonged to him and, he belonged to Ringo even despite the years, that he knew wouldn’t happen. Ringo, however, thought he was laughing at him, about what he had said.

"I say, I will not let them look at you like that" the serious and authoritative tone with him that the older man had spoken made George tremble, he felt the excitement present in the center of his stomach. "No one can look at you like that, only me."

George tried to hide the smile that began to appear on his lips, coughing, that attitude on the part of the older man was pretty cute.

The younger man had forgotten how much he was excited that the drummer was territorial and how beautiful it was to see the blue-eyed man having a jealous attack for him. It reminded him of his old days when after the press conferences they reached the room they shared and Ringo, jealous for some reason, ended up stating that it was his property as they finished between the sheets.  
Ringo had his eyebrows furrowed and had taken off the sunglasses he was wearing, left them on the small table where Harrison's coffee lay.

"What's so funny, George?" Ringo asked, barely tilting his head even with that authoritative tone of voice that made the guitarist tremble and feel his weak knees. "Don't you believe what I tell you?" He growled.

George looked at the man in front of him, and an idea came to his mind.

"Try it ..." George demanded promptly that Ringo blinded by jealousy would not think twice. "Prove you won't let anyone do it."

Ringo raised his eyebrows, the question brought to mind the image of a younger George Harrison, without clothes, lying under him, groaning his name breathlessly as he pushed hard against the younger man. He shook his head away from those memories that only made his pants tight.

"How old do you think you are, Harrison?" Ringo asked, more fun with what he looked like.

"Enough" was the vague response he received from the guitarist.

“Enough for what? Again, Ringo had asked curiously as he moved closer and closer to the man in front of him, taking his thin hands between his own, pulling the younger man forward.

George smiled flirtatiously and approached the ear of the older man "Enough to ride you" replied before biting the drummer's earlobe in advance, enjoying provoking the older man. He left a kiss on the cheek, brushing with the drummer's thick beard and walked away. "_Cowboy._"

Ringo was surprised by the shameless flirting of the younger man, he could feel his skin warm and the temperature of the room increase, he took George by the waist with a little more force than usual and pushed him towards him smiling sideways with eyes covered then with lust and desire, which George himself had ignited in him. Ringo then pulled George to kiss him passionately, bumping his teeth and biting the guitarist's lower lip, listening to the low growl that had come from deep in his throat.

Ringo separated from the taller man to go to the door, listening to him soft "click" of the insurance, so that no one will enter. George wouldn't lie, his stomach was spinning due to anticipation, he and the drummer had not shared a moment like that for a long time, usually when they least thought about it they were surrounded by other people, and the desire to fall back to Ringo on his knees , as in the old days of the band it filled. Now he couldn't escape and he really didn't want to, he had no desire to leave the room he shared with the blue-eyed man; George's brown eyes crashed into the lustful blue of the older man, and before he could say anything else, he was again pulled by Ringo this time, trapping his back between the table and his body, letting his rough fingers pass over the cloth of his suit, squeezing the thicker legs of the guitarist without any shame.

"It seems that these years without just touching you you have become more ..." Ringo then pushed aside the collar of the shirt that the thin man was wearing, gently biting the skin and sucking it firmly, making his way between the long legs of the youngest. "Thick," Ringo murmured in a low voice.

George gasped.

The guitarist's hands went from the back of Ringo's neck, stroking the warm skin under his fingers, until he could bury his fingers between the dark strands of the drummer's hair while, Ringo unbuttoned Harrison's yellow shirt too slowly, and guided his hands more and slower. The guitarist grunted in protest when he realized that he was punishing him.

The drummer pushed his growing erection over the visible erection of the younger man, letting out a growl with a raspy voice full of lust.

"Hell, Ringo" George strangled voice was present for the first time while the lowest man raised his blue gaze to the other man, looking innocent to demand guitarist "Do not make me wait -..."

"Who told you that you could talk, boy?" Ringo raised his voice, confusing George a little. Ringo sounded plaintiff, his deep, raspy voice made him tremble, his hands scrap shirt and with her coat bringing the taller man had, leaving it somewhere in the ground, George knew it would be one of those occasions where, surely he wouldn't demand "Good boy ... Now, you'll talk when I tell you, Georgie."

George nodded.

He growled when Ringo squeezed his hand gently on his erection.

The guitarist then let out a snort before lowering his hands, getting rid of the buttons on the lower man's shirt, wanting to strip the drummer of any top garment as he had done, his hands were then pulled away by the man in front of he, pushing the young forward, needing guitarist swollen lips, nibbling and sucking, while now it was Harrison who pushed against Ringo, seeking to release that pressure in his pants.

"Hell, George, you're so different now, and you still manage to put me like that" again the blue-eyed man bit his warm skin and slid his other palm to a rear cheeks guitarist, clapping loudly. His mouth then went from George's shoulder to his nipple, sucking and nibbling hungry.

George then lifted one of his legs to the drummer's hip, hitting his body as much as he could for the position, trying to brush his erection against the hardness of the lowest.

Drummer suddenly stopped when he reached the navel of George earning a soft moan, causing's brow eyebrows and lower his face to where it was Ringo, the blue-eyed smirked before pulling away a little and lifting his chin, letting him know the younger would come at that time. As if it were a reflection on Harrison's part, he got to his knees until his nose rose against the brown trousers of the man in front of him.  
The thinnest ran the tip of his nose delineating carefully the figure of a member of drummer gently biting the fabric and the base of the erection, he could hear as the stern voice of Ringo issued a soft sob, so he bit the area again earning another groan.

"I know what you pretend" the drummer's rough voice filled the room as the distance could be heard the voices of his companions, cheerfully waving and talking about things they cared little now. Ringo took George's chin and with a rough thumb stroked the bulging lips of the guitarist, George for his part, had been mesmerized by the bright blue that was still laden with a lust he had not seen for years "I know you want and let you have it ... if you're good and first_ let me see _.”

Without a hint of shame, Harrison smiled before looking around the room looking for where he could lean on for what he was about to do, he noticed something he had not seen at first, the dark orange armchairs placed in the back along with a small table of Coffee and some cookies in it, in the room where they were.

  
"Yes, Daddy" the hoarse voice and calm answer that Ringo received followed by a wink. For a moment, Ringo could see the boy of no more than twenty years, with his hair combed back and wearing an unmistakable leather pants along with a pair of black boots he had known in Hamburg and that made him bite his lips tightly . His thread of memories broke when he heard George's grave laugh come from the end of the room making his blue eyes follow the thin figure of the man.  
  
"Lost in your thoughts, daddy?" George raised his eyebrows before unfastening his belt and then lowering his pants to his heels, just as Ringo was about to scold him for speaking without his permission, however, seeing him in that action the only thing What he did was watch the black-haired man give a small smile and caress his limb over the white cloth of the underwear.

"Well, being honest ..." the drummer didn't really bother approaching the small table and sitting on the tip, letting his fingers walk on the youngest leg while, the guitarist was starting to give small sighs still running his hand between the Tip and base your own member. Ringo then let out a small laugh "I remembered when you wore leather pants so tight that seeing your ass was one of the best things about going after a battery"

Harrison was about to laugh, but her throat could only produce a groan sobbing as he felt the rough hand of drummer squeeze his leg very close to where I was stroking the face of the guitarist became a grimace full pleasure when one of the Ringo fingers formed a path from the base of the balls to the broken tip on cotton fabric. "That and my erection was not seen to see the ass" Ringo laughed so low, feeling her really tight and eager to open them pants, but that did not touch the drummer do.

After a few moments of staring at the George masturbated himself, Ringo took the fabric white color and pulled her down, wanting to strip the youngest of it and when she finally did, the older man leaned toward the To kiss him deeply.

"Even I have that effect on you," George barely able to articulate when drummer then grabbed the warm flesh of the phallus and began stroking squeezing slowly, George felt that his face was boiling and was nervous but he liked the feeling so forth older. Ringo then changed places before patting George's leg indicating that he could already have what he wanted. 

George gasped a few moments before releasing his own erection and go to pants drummer, unbuttoning with a mastery that Ringo remembered quite well the younger man, the old man let out a relieved grunt to get rid of that pressure on his crotch only be stripped in the same way, of the cotton fabric of the underwear. George had not thought much before giving a long lick from the base to the tip of the erection of Ringo, making the bright blue look up toward the mouth of George, staying there, watching every little move that the guitarist did with the tongue over his cock and how young skillful hands moved nimbly over his balls.  
The drummer then let out a rather serious gasp when Harrison then decided to taste the taste of Ringo, swallowing as if it was not an effort as much as he could of the penis, for a few moments, Ringo could remember quite well how after finishing an act of Rory Storm , after they met and have drunk so much, George had confessed to not having a gag reflex and although at that time did not ask, but really wanted to test him. 

And he had done, which led to that moment they were living right there, Ringo raised both corners of the mouth when the wet sound of 'pop' filled the room, reminding himself that could not be so outrageous. I didn't want others to notice what was happening in that room, not now, he didn't want interruptions.  
That happened so fast, George was not warned until he felt hip drummer move forward, touching the back of her throat, letting out a small sob when Ringo kept him there holding her neck so as not to move at any time.

Once the drummer let him go, barely able to breathe, Ringo seemed quite excited and determined to fuck her mouth, as he had done when they had met at the seedy bar in Hamburg. The wet sound that produced him in and out of the mouth of Harrison filled the room with grunts and sobs serious drummer; George then pressed her fingers delicately testicles more, wanting to stop for a few seconds to treat them as he expected.

But that did not happen.

Instead, he blue-eyed man held him by the neck pulling without being sharp, black hair colors; Ringo knew that if I kept fucking mouth Harrison would not take long to come to an end, and did not want that, but not before giving a lesson and remind George who really belonged. George would have to learn all they had to stop seeing his George with those eyes full of desire, he was hers and no one else.

Ringo won two of his fingers guitarist chin, squeezing without force, and smiling from that authoritarian and possessive man who shook the brown-eyed from the spine to the tips of the fingers; drummer then claps his own leg indicating the guitarist who go up to his legs, which, George did not think much and did. Man brown eyes chocolate ended up sitting on the lap of drummer, smiling just by pressing both erections together and moving to achieve a liberating friction for both Ringo then raised two fingers, moving above the lips of squeezing them guitarist against skin soft and fleshy man in front of him. George then bit rough fingertips.

"Well Georgie, you know you should do now, don’t you?" Asked Ringo with the raspy voice, letting then the younger man licked his fingers, and bite as he took his free hand both erections and began to rub together , letting soft sobs and low moans drown between his lips and his own fingers. Ringo licked the tip of his own lips before again attacking one of Harrison's nipples, biting and turning much as he could with his tongue. 

George writhed above him, he quickly shook her hip, she sobbed severe enough and strong feeling would not last long enough to finish. The drummer then pulled his fingers from the youngest's mouth, pulling away to admire him for a few moments, while his left hand then caressed the skin before slowly introducing the first finger inside George, who only groaned by getting used to that strange stinging sensation again. inside him.

"Look at you," Ringo spoke, smiling barely, causing his partner's black eyes to land on the bright blue and end up closing for a few seconds, letting the drummer insert his next finger into it. "You know how long I can't see this part of you? How long have I longed to see you _like that?_ "George just gave a smile before coming to kiss him.  
Lips again joined in battle, tangled tongues and teeth were clashing again by present along with lust that he had felt both bottled for so long.

After a few minutes of stretching guitarist, Ringo pulled his fingers and nodded, giving the tone to George and taking it from the narrow to guide him toward his erect erection hips, stroked the entrance of guitarist before starting to penetrate gently, feeling the narrowness of the highest as a delight of which I was desperate to try again, listening George’s breathing accelerate and become heavy, once it enters completely, marking the rough fingers warm flesh of her hips, squeezing hard Ringo meanwhile let out a low growl.  
  
The door rang, and both men froze, although the door never opened, but several voices were heard, one of those voices that both recognized became silent in the room.

"Hmp ... is probably in use the room" Eric Clapton had spoken with some disappointment, and that had made George sigh of relief, feeling he could have a heart attack right there. Not being caught by any of them and hear the footsteps away, Ringo took the opportunity to give a strong whack guitarist, listening to the sobbing complaint dark-haired man, before giving the instruction that the same George wanted to hear.  
  
"Are you sure you're old enough for this, _cowboy_?" Again Ringo asked him, his voice broken by desire and in a hoarse tone, for a moment he seemed to see the smile of the boy who was just turning seventeen and , just drink some beers with him. George smiled flirtatiously in a quiet statement, his face covered in a blush too red which, in Richard's opinion, made him see one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen; George then began to move on him drummer without any shame.

The crashing skin and groans low tone were the only sounds that could be heard in the room for a few moments, until the background could be seen with very little distinction voices of his friends stating that the show would begin in twenty minutes, and they not yet found or Harrison or Starr anywhere. They both laughed a little at that, until Ringo again connected his blue gaze against the black of Harrison's eyes, helping the now man in front of him to go up and down in his lap, to rotate his hips on top of him and to hold himself a little. to the position where they were, could feel the body of George tingling, tensing and relaxing each time the guitarist black hair pushed against his pelvis, then the palm of drummer blue eyes again hit a buttocks from Harrison. For a few seconds they stopped, Ringo still admiring the aged by years of that face he knew as a little boy, pushing a couple of his long hair that had stuck to the sweaty forehead man cradled his face guitarist for a few seconds before smiling, full of that happiness of yesteryear.

"Damn, you're beautiful" George huffed in response to the words of Ringo, just refusing to get close to kissing the forehead of the drummer.

"That's what you say," he murmured in a teasing tone in his voice, causing a small laugh in the man beneath him.

"So I say, and the reporter" expressed the lowest leaving a couple of kisses along the sharp chin dark-haired man, feeling the growing beard, letting his hands again wander toward George’s buttocks and tighten, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, before lifting the guitarist, as if his weight was that of a pen and leave it under him, "and you have to know that no one else can say that about you"

"You have to prove that." George let out a small laugh that vanished completely when he felt Ringo push hard inside him. The youngest boy's back arched, and Ringo felt that the guitarist's long, thin legs wrapped around his hip, bringing him closer to him as much as he could, Ringo having to hold on to the back of the chair "Oh my goodness, do that again!" he groaned softly, trying to control himself.

George had his fingers tangled now between the black strands of the drummer's hair, barely lifting his face so he could bite the exposed skin on his neck, worrying little or nothing if, someone would see him later or if someone would see the purple mark that, his teeth would leave Ringo's neck. The blue-eyed drummer continued to penetrate quickly and forcefully, just as George had asked him until he managed to touch the point that made Harrison sob with some force, containing that then until he simply left it in a snort.  
Ringo hit that point again, making George closed his eyes tightly, feeling guitarist fingers buried in his hair and pull them, indicating to continue with what he was doing.  


Guitarist gasped loudly, feeling close then reaching the peak of his excitement, could even feel that Ringo would not hesitate more teeth drummer then closed on her earlobe, meanwhile George tried to engage the hard and delirious rhythm that had Ringo for him, feeling the way of kisses and bites that would surely leave a visible trail the next morning when he had to hide them with some kind of scarf or turtleneck sweater that he no longer used. Ringo's thick lips then reached George's swollen and red lips, leaving small kisses on them before speaking, in such a demanding, rude and serious tone that George missed along with the words he so much wanted to hear.

"You are mine. Only mine, ”the drummer growled, making the blue look connect with the brown look. They kissed passionately, this time filled with a feeling that neither dared not express; Ringo's thrusts then began to be irregular, George pushed himself back trying to catch some breath to speak, indicating between sobbing gasps and grunts moans that was to come.

With one hand still holding onto that orange armchair, went inside the guitar, causing the dark-haired man complained to the loss that filled him, Ringo took the erection of George and his gently stroking both with one of his hands and taking one of the guitarist's calloused hands so that he will match his movement, helping the youngest and himself, to reach the top of his orgasm. When George climaxed in a low moan drowned between shoulder and neck drummer blue eyes, tensing his body, and a few seconds later would drummer drowning her moan among the untidy black hair Harrison.

Ringo then dropped on one side of George, sitting wearily beside him, listening to George trying to get his heart rate at normal speed like him and how then guitarist laughed, causing a strange wave of happiness that had time without feeling.

"Oh damn... Ritchie, pass me a couple of napkins please" asked guitarist with a stuck to his thin-lipped smile, Ringo was then moved to take a couple of the table and stretch his hand toward George, watching him intently as he wiped the torso where both had spilled. His cheekbones full of a cherry red, his features that, although they were somewhat aged by the years, are still beautiful and the smile he had at time attached to the face to the face, along with those eyes so dark and attractive with those who looked at him right now "What?"

Ringo shook his head softly "You are beautiful" he murmured with a smile, approaching to kiss his cheek gently, and then kissing his lips in the purest and most loving way he had done in years.

George burst into laughter as he sat up to cradle the drummer's face between his hands and kiss his nose first and then his lips, separating a few seconds later. “Don't start, you are beautiful. The years have not passed over you. ”The calm and sincere tone of George's voice made Ringo want to hug him and never let him out of that room, but Ben's voice made them both jump a little.

“Uhm… I don't know what the hell they do there. But the show starts in five minutes. ”Ben retired with some urgency from where he was and, George and Ringo burst into laughter like two children caught for making a joke to the class teacher.

"Is perhaps better than me dress again, and get out." He suggested guitarist before Ringo say something, this just nodded before helping George to rise from the place where he was, pulling up his pants and primping again as well as he could , managing to catch Harrison's naked body stretching to grab the clothes on the floor and get dressed again, and Ringo again had to resist the urge to run to George and fuck him right there again. "Hey Rich ... do you have any cookies or something?" George asked as he finished putting on the coat he was wearing, and stretching a little.

Ringo shook his head, Harrison still looking somewhat disappointed, let out a sigh before leaving, being followed by Ringo closely. Once the events began at the concert, George took a seat next to Ben on his right, and Ringo on his left, moving a little every ten minutes.

"Are you George well?" Ben asked, tired of seeing the guitarist move as if he had ants in his seat, his brows and a face full of confusion he received.

"I am, I'm fine ... why?" Harrison replied with clear confusion and when Ben was about to give an answer to the question of ex-Beatle was then Ringo joined the conversation, wearing a smile more than satisfied.

“He just needs a donut. You know, he's hungry and he's always restless if he hasn't eaten. ”Ringo received a bad look from George and a snort, before the laughter came from the guitarist's lips. Ringo then patted George's leg and smiled. "Truth Geo, do you just need a donut?"

"A donut the size of a pillow would do me good," George replied with a laugh, confusing Ben even more and making Ringo laugh with enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head or I would end up exploding.  
If anyone sees any mistake tell me, don't be shy ♥  
I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
